FF HUNHAN Hate Be A Love
by EXO Couple
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang orang yg bermusuhan menjadi saling mencintai. Mau tau kisahnya? Bacalah hingga habis...


**Hate be a Love**

Author = Lesly Jeslyn

Main Cast = HunHan

Another Cast = Cari sendiri ne, habis author pusing. Hehe, mian. ;)

Rate = M

Genre = Hate, Love, etc

Cast =

HunHan

Slide =

ChanBaek, KaiSoo, KaiHan.

**Annyeong, ketemu dengan saya Lesly pecinta FF. Ini FF ku yg keberapa ya? Entahlah, aku sudah lupa. Wkwkw, dibacanya. **

**Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang orang yg bermusuhan menjadi saling mencintai. Mau tau kisahnya? Bacalah hingga habis... ^^**

**DON'T LIKE!**

**DON'T READ!**

**DON'T PLAGIAT!**

Author pov...

KYA SEHUN~~~

KYA SEHUN TAMPAN~

SEHUNNIE, SAMA NOONA SAJA... KYAA...

SEHUN I LOVE YOU... MUACH...

Terdengar suara gemaan didalam ruangan sekolah SM Internasional Seoul High School. Para yeoja-yeoja meneriakkan nama seseorang dengan sebutan Sehun. Tentu pasti para yeoja itu adalah fans-girl fanatic orang itu.

Tampak seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berjalan sambil melambai-lambai kearah para yeoja yg meneriakki namanya. Sehun? Tentu, nama namja itu adalah Oh Sehun atau bisa dipanggil Sehun. Namja yg terkenal disekolahan, bukan karena dia itu artisnya... tapi karena kepintarannya dan juga ketampanannya, apa lagi status keluarganya yg sangat mapan. Siapa yg tidak akan terkagum dengan kesempurnaannya, apa lagi namja itu terkenal ramah dan juga manis.

"Pagi semua sunbae, sunbae pada cantik-cantik deh hari ini..." gombal Sehun berhasil membuat para fans-girlnya ada yg pingsan, tambah teriak histeris, dan lainnya. #Anggaplah kalau ketemu idola kalian jadi reaksi kalian gimana, hehe.. #Abaikan!

Sehun mengalih pandangannya dari fans-girlnya dan berjalan dengan stay cool kekelas unggulannya. Kelas unggulan? Oya, Sehun kelasnya di XI.A. Songok? Tentu tidak, kan tadi ada tulis bahwa dia namja yg pinterkan. Jadi pantas dia masuk kekelas A.

#Skip...

Kini Sehun tiba dikelasnya, dan pertama masuk dia selalu ber-smirk jahil jika menemukan hal yg menarik perhatiannya. Dia berjalan menuju kebangku, dan tentu bukan bangkunya. Tapi... dia berjalan kebangku seorang yeoja yg kini serius membaca sebuah novel.

Tiba dibangku yeoja itu, Sehun memandang kearah yeoja itu dulu. Rambutnya yg coklat sepanjang bawah bahu, kaca matanya berwarna hitam pekat, tubuhnya yg berbentu 'S', kulitnya yg seputih susu dan juga seyuman manis selalu mengukir wajahnya saat membaca novel tersebut.

Saking bigunganya, Sehun menarik novel yg dibaca oleh yeoja itu dan membacanya. Sang yeoja itu langsung kaget, dan dengan cepat ingin merebut kembali novel miliknya.

"Kya! Oh Sehun, kembalikan novelku!' Bentak yeoja itu kesal

"Eits, aku jadi penasaran kenapa setiap kamu baca novel ini selalu saja terseyum. Jangan-jangan... ada yadongnya ya... HAHAHAA..." ledek Sehun mengangkat tinggi tangannya yg mememgang novel milik yeoja itu.

"Aish! Memang kau kira aku se-pervert kau apa! Kembalikan novelku!" Kata yeoja itu kesal sambil meninjit meraih novelnya yg tinggi itu.

"Engak!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Ani!"

"OH SEHUN, KEMBALIKAN!"

"AND- ARRGGG..."

Saking sibuknya untuk menjauhkan novel itu dari yeoja nyebelin 'menurutnya', tidak sengaja Sehun terjatuh kelantai karena kakinya kesenggol kursi temannya. Pantatnya berakhir mencium dengan tak berdayanya kelantai. Tak perlu lama-lama, yeoja itu segera mengambil novelnya dan menggejek Sehun yg terjatuh.

"Makannya, jangan jahil Oh Sehun... hahahha..." Ledek yeoja itu sambil berlalu menjauh dari Sehun dengan berlari kecil.

Sehun? Namja itu mendenguh kesal dan membanting tasnya kuat. Dia melirik kearah kursi yg membuatnya jatuh lalu menendangnya membuat kursi itu mendarat jatuh dengan tak indah. Kemudian, dia dengan cepat mengejar yeoja tadi dan membiarkan tasnya diinjak olehnya dilantai.

_**"Awas kau Xi Luhan... Akan kuhukum KAU!" **_- Guman Sehun dalam hati.

_#pembaca = Xi Luhan? ; author= Itu yeoja yg tadi diganggu oleh Thetunnie... ; pembaca : oo... #plak, abaikan!_

Sehun kini sibuk mencari Luhan, dia sudah menanyak orang-orang yg berlalu dengannya namun hasilnya nihil. Yeoja itu entah sembunyi dimana dan membuatnya jengkel.

~Taman sekolahan~

Sehun jalan menuju ketaman dan pikirannya menuntunnya kesini. Dia sibuk mencari Luhan dimana-dimana. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, dan...

Gotche~

Sehun menemukan Luhan yg kini duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sambil membaca novelnya. Dengan segera namja itu berjalan kearah Luhan sanbil ber-smirk ngeri.

Tiba dihadapan Luhan, namja itu menyenggol kaki yeoja itu dan berhasil membuat yeoja itu mengalih pandangan kearahnya.

Deg

Deg

"Se...Sehunn..." kata Luhan gugup dan takut karena Sehun menemukannya disini.

Sehun yg tadi wajahnya ber-smirk ngeri berubah menjadi datar dan tajam. Luhan seketika merinding takut dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena ketakutan.

Greb!

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya dengan kasar. Luhan yg semakin takut terus memberontak agar Sehun melepasnya. Tapi, Sehun seolah perasaannya dan pendengarnya ditutup dan tidak memperdulikan Luhan yg kini meringgis kesakittan dan meminta melepaskan.

Tibalah HunHan di gudang dekat lapangan basket didalam sekolahan, dan dengan gesitnya Sehun membuka pintu gudang itu dengan kasar dan masuk kedalam. Setiba masuk, Sehun menghempas tubuh Luhan dengan kasar dan mengunci pintu gudang itu.

"Auch~" ringgis Luhan kesakittan pada bagian siku tangannya.

Sehun berjalan menuju ke yeoja itu dengan kesal. Kemudian dia dengan kasarnya menarik Luhan dan menghempas kasar lagi tubuh yeoja itu didinding. Luhan meringgis sakit lagi karena Sehun menghempas tubuhnya kasar dan Sehun dengan cepat menindih Luhan dan mengunci setiap tubuh yeoja itu.

"Kau gila Oh Sehun!" Bentak Luhan kesal dan amarah.

"Cih! Kau masih berani bisa bentak ya. HA!" Kata Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tajam dan begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku malas berurusan denganmu!" Kata Luhan sambil mendorong Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Diam!" Bentak Sehun keras.

Luhan tidak mau menurut kata Sehun dan terus mendorong namja itu menjauh darinya. Sehun yg kini dibuat jengkel dengan kasarnya dimengangkat wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya dan menarik tekuk Luhan kemudian menyatuhkan bibirnya kebibir Luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan yg kaget berusaha melepas ciuman Sehun padanya. Namun hasilnya nihil, malah Sehun semakin ganas dalam tautannya dan berhasil membuat bibir cherry Luhan membengkak dan berdarah. Akhirnya Luhan berhenti memberontak dan diam membiarkan Sehun mencumbui bibirnya yg kini sudah berubah ganas.

"Eeuummmm..." desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai memglumat bibir Luhan sedikit lembut.

Greb

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang manis Luhan dan mulai meresapi bibir manis Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan? Yeoja itu mengenggam kuat seragam Sehun dan mulai bergairah.

Entah dirasuki apa, Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun dengan lembut. Tangannya yg tiba-tiba naik dan melingkar dileher jenjang Sehun.

"Eeeuumm...aaahhh..." desah Luhan nikmat karena Sehun berhasil membuatnya bergairah.

Sehun terus menikmati setiap inci bibir Luhan yg menurutnya _manis_, dia meresapi setiap bibir atas bawah Luhan yg membuat libionya naik. Tangannya mengeluarkan bagian bawah seragamnya keluar dan dengan gesitnya masuk kedalam seragam yeoja itu. Tangan kanannya beralih menggelus perut Luhan dan kirinya meremas bokong kenyal Luhan yg bergairah.

"Aahhh... sse...eemmmh..." desah Luhan

*Diluar gudang*

Saking sibuknya tanpa mereka sadari kini didepan pintu gudang banyak murid yg berdiri dan mendengar desahan-desahan Luhan yg sukses membuat mereka penasaran. Karena gudang itu memiliki suara pantulan yg cukup kuat dan dapat membuah suara desahan Luhan bisa terdengar sampai diliuar sana.

"Siapanya yg sedang lovely dove didalamnya?" Tanya namja yg terkenal happy virus yg tak lain adalah sahabat Sehun bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Iya? Siapa ya?" Lanjut namja berkulit tan yg dikenal kekasih (sepupu aslinya) Luhan bernama Kai atau Kim Jongin.

_"Eehhmmm...aaahh...sssshh..."_ desah seorang yeoja yg berada didalam gudang.

Para murid yg mendengar suara bergairah itu segera mereka kabur dan meninggalkan dua orang yg sedang bercumbuan mesraan didalam gudang itu.

#Skip…

Setelah puas, Sehun melepas tautan mereka dan mereka menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Posisi mereka tetap sama dan wajah mereka juga memerah *walau wajah Luhan lebih memerah*.

Setelah nafas mereka mulai normal, Luhan dengan keadaan yg masih lemas mendorong Sehun melepasnya. Setelah berhasil, yeoja itu berjalan menuju pintu itu dan ingin menbuka knop pintu itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, karena Sehun sudah menguncinya saat mereka masuk kedalam gudang sialan itu. Dia berusaha membuka pintu itu walau keadaannya masih lemas. Sehun? Namja itu masih sibuk dengan nafasnya dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa yeoja itu butuh keluar sekarang.

Karena sudah terlalu kewalahan, pandangan Luhan kini mulai pudar. Badannya lemas dan tenaganya untuk menahan tubuhnya semakin susah.

Greb

Akhirnya Luhan jatuh dipangkuan seseorang yang diketahuinya adalah Sehun dan pingsan. Sehun? Namja itu jadi khawatir dan dengan cepat dia mengendong Luhan dengan ala bridal lalu beralih secepat mungkin ke UKS.

#Skip…

Tin Tin Tin

Bunyi bel kini menunjukkan bahwa para murid sudah diperbolekan untuk beristirahat. Para murid bersorak riang dan dengan bahagianya beralih menuju ketempat tujuan mereka.

Sehun, namja itu berada di UKS bersama Luhan yg kini berbaring lemah dikasur. Dia enggak habis fikir kalau Luhan akan pingsan, dan sukses membuatnya khawatir. Jika boleh jujur, bahwa dia baru pertama kali mencium Luhan seperti tadi itu. Entah kenapa, dia ingin meresapi bibir Luhan habis-habisan tadi. Dia juga enggak habis fikir kenapa Luhan membalas ciumannya.

"Eugh..."

Leguhan Luhan berhasil menyadarkan Sehun dari lamuannya. Sehun yg kini sudah sadar dalam alam sadarnya segera melihat kearah Luhan yg kini memasang wajah polosnya. Namja itu terseyum manis melihat wajah Luhan yg manis menurutnya, kemudian tangannya beralih menghelus lembut rambut Luhan.

_**"Gak nyangkah, yeoja nyebelin sepertimu manis juga.**_" - pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ceklek

Pintu UKS terbuka dan terlihat namja berkulit tan masuk kedalamnya dengan tergesah-gesah. Dengan segera Sehun menarik tangannya kembali dan menatap namja tan yg tak lain adalah kekasoh Luhan. Namja itu melihat kearah Sehun dengan bigung sekilas, kemudian dia beralih kesebelah ranjang Luhan dan menggelus wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Helusan namja tan yg bernama Kai itu berhasil membuat Luhan sadar.

"Hannie, gwuenchana.." kata Kai khawatir.

"Hemm... Kainie, gwuenchana." Balas Luhan yg kini sudah sadar sempurna.

"Aku permisi dulu." Kata Sehun datar dan bernekat pergi dari suasana membuatnya panas.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo Sehun-sii.." kata Kai dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan dari Sehun.

"Udah baikkan?" Tanya Kai lembut pada Luhan dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Luhan

Luhan merasa bersyukur karena memiliki sepupu seperti Kai yg selalu baik dan setia padanya. Walau dibanding oleh seluruh sepupunya, Luhan lebih dekat dengan Kai walau namja ini sudah memiliki yeoja tunangannya yg bernama Kyungsoo yg tak lain adalah sahabat Luhan juga.

#Keesokkan harinya#

-Kediaman rumah Xi-

Luhan hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena keadaanya yg masih lemah. Sebenarnya di ingin masuk karena enggak lama lagi dia harus menghadapi ujian kenaikkan kelas. Tapi karena orang tua dan sepupu -Kai- melarangnya untuk sekolah, akhirnya di tidak sekolah.

-SM Internasional Seoul High School-

Tampak Sehun sedang bosan dikantin, dia terus memandang makanannya tanpa memakan. Sudah lima hari yeoja itu tidak masuk sekolah, katanya dia tidak enak badan. Pikirannya hanya Luhan...Luhan... dan Luhan. Dia tidak peduli sama orang lain, dan hanya Luhan yg ada dalam pikirannya. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yg sedang sibuk menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun.

"Wew Oh Sehun, kau dengar tak?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa diabaika.

"Eh? Luhan mana? Mana?" Tanya Sehun setelah sadar dalam lamuannya.

"Isis! Siapa juga gomongin tentang Luhan. " kata Chanyeol kesal

"Hehe, mian hyung..." kata Sehun sambil •_•y ria.

"Ah sudahlah... kamu kenapa sih? Mikirin Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ngapain juga aku mikirin yeoja cerewet itu!" Kata Sehun kesal tapi dalam hatinya berbeda.

"Udah jangan bohong Sehun, aku tau kok kalau kamu lagi mikirin dia. Masa kalian selalu saja berantam dan musuhan. Setauku… kalau orang kayak gitu pasti udah ada rasa." Kata Chanyeol semangat.

"Sok tau Chanyeol hyung!" Balas Sehun kesal.

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau enggak. Oya, kalau iya pun kamu gak bisa dapat kesempatan lagi. Karena sih hitam itu udah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu darimu." Ledek Chanyeol ber-smirk ria dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"Oya, kudengar kalau orang tua Luhan akan kembali ke Taiwan untuk mengurus perusahaan. Dan kamjong akan tinggal bersama Luhan dirumah Luhan. " kata Chanyeol ber-smirk mesum.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tentu dari sih hitem itulah. Besok dia akan tinggal bersama Luhan disatu rumah. Entah bisa jadi apanya jila sepasang kekasih tinggal satu rumah..." kata Chanyeol sambil memikirkan hal 'itu' akan terjadi diantara KaiHan.

Tok… Sehun mengetok kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok

"Auch... appo…" ringgis Chanyeol sambil menggusap kepalanya yg sakit.

"Yak! Dasar pervert kamu hyung!" Bentak Sehun kesal dan beranjak meninggalkan hyungnya menuju entah kemana.

"Cih! Dasar maknae evil." Ledek Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun yg kini semakin menghilang.

Sehun pov…

Setelah pergi dari hyungku yg membuatku kesal itu, kini aku bigung mau kemana. Banyak yeoja-yeoja yg menggodaku dan aku tidak memperdulikannya. Kini moodku sudah pudar, saat mendengar bahwa sihhitem itu akan tinggal bersama Luhan.

Hatiku terasa dicabik habis-habissan dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Entah kenapa aku gak rela kalau Luhan tinggal bersama Kai, apa lagi Luhan ber 'setubuh' dengan sih hitem kamjong itu.

_**"ANDWAE! AKU HARUS CARI KAI SEKARANG!" - **_Bentakku dalam hati.

Author pov…

Sehun tiba didepan kelas XI.B, dimana sih kamjong hitam itu berada. Dia masuk kedalam kelas itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku keseluruh isi kelas itu. Gotche... Dia menemukan Kai bersama temannya sedang berbicara.

Namja tampan berjalan kearahnya dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tampan kearahku dari yeoja kelas itu. "Ekhem... bolehkah aku bicara denganmu sebentar Kai-sii." Katanya tanpa memandang kearah Kai.

"Ah? Ne, silakan duduk." Jawab Kai sopan dan menyuruh temannya untuk pergi.

Sehun duduk dihadapan Kai dan memandang kearah Kai dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian dia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu dan menghembusnya dengan damai.

"Ekhem... hem.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu? Tapi kamu jangan salah paham dulu." Kata Sehun mencoba agar sih kamjong itu tidak salah paham.

"Ne, mwo?" Tanya Kai penasaran

"Hem, apa kamu akan tinggal bersama Luhan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

"Eh? Ani, siapa yg bilang?" tanya Kai bigung dan kaget.

"Mwo? Ani? Eh? Ekhem, ku...kudengar dari orang." Kata Sehun yg tadinya terkecut langsung berubah menjadi stay coolnya kembali.

"Ah... aniya, aku tidak tinggal bersama Luhan kok." Kata Kai ramah.

"Ah... ne. Ekhem... bo..boleh aku berkunjung kerumahnya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kenapa tanya? Tentu dong. Kan kamu teman sekelasnya..." kata Kai sambil memukul bahu Sehun ramah.

"Mm, memang kamu gak marah gitu kalau ada namja lain kerumah kekasihmu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Mwo? Kekasih? Aku dan Luhan? Tunggu dulu.. mana boleh sesama sepupu saling suka Sehun-sii.. hahaha..." kata Kai sambil tertawa berbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kesalah pahaman Sehun tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Eh? Me...memang kalian gak-"

"Ani, aku dan Luhan hanya sepupuan. Mana mungkin pacaran, jangan kalian kira kalau aku selalu perhatian dengan Luhan karena aku pacarnya. Ani, aku ini karena sepupupunya yg paling dekat makannya aku perhatian dengannya " kata Kai langsung memotong perkataan Sehun.

Namja tampan pucat itu terbegong sementara, setelah sadar dia ber-smirk kecil dan beranjak bangun dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulunya Kai-sii annyeong." Katanya langsung keluar dari kelas Kai meninggalkan namja tu terseyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berbolos sekolah hari ini, dia enggak sepeduli entar kalau para guru akan marah dan melapor ke Appanya. Kini dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, hanya Luhan.

_**"Luhan... Tunggu aku...**_"- pikirnya sambil berlari dengan cepat.

#Skip…

Luhan pov…

Setelah cukup istirahat, aki beranjak leliar dari kamarku ke dapur. Aku merasa lapar dan haus, tenggorokkanku terasa kering dan juga perutku selalu berbunyi meminta makan. Padahal aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk sarapan, dan pikiranku selalu tertuju kepada namja itu.

Soapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, namja yg membuatku selama beberapa hari ini lelah. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian digudang itu membuatku semakin bigung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ada rasa benci, kesal, bahagia, suka, dan lainnya. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan sukses membuatku jatuh sakit.

Setiba didapur, aku mengambil gelas dan mengisi air putih. Aku meminumnya berlahan karena beberapa hari ini aku jarang minum, jadi kalau mau minum tenggorokkanku terasa sedikit sakit. Kulihat kearah meja makan itu dan ada masakkan eommaku sebelum berangkat kerja bersama Appa. Aku mengambil mangkok kecil dan sumpit serta sendok, lalu memulai makan. Beberapa menit kemudian...

Ting tong... terdengar suara bel dari luar pintu rumahku.

Sebenarnya aku malas untuk membuka pintu, karena kutau pasti orang-orang yg datang kerumahku kalau tak lain adalah teman seperusahaan Appa datang untuk menemui Appa-ku. Tapi gimana lagi? Karena sudah setiap saat Appa menengurku untuk sopan jika ada orang datang, terpaksa aku harus melayani orang itut

Aku berjalan menuju kepintu itu dengan gontaian, merasa malas ada diseluruh tubuhku. Setelah didepan pintu, aku menghela nafas sejenak dan membungarkan tubuhku agar terlihat sehat. Kemudian aki membuka knop pintu itu lalu aku berkata "annyeong, ada yg bisa kubantu." sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Luhan..." panggil orang itu dan bisa kutau bahwa suara itu tidak asing diteligaku.

Aku memandang kearah sumber suara itu dan terkecut hebat. Kini bulan klient Appa ataupun tukang pos yg datang. Tapi... kini yg datang ialah Sehun. Namja yg berhasil membuatku seperti ini.

Author pov…

Luhan yg masih tak percaya bahwa Sehun yg datang kerumahnya beralih menutup pintu tersebut. Kemudian dia kembali membuka pintu itu lagi berharap bahwa itu hanya bayangan Sehun. Namun hasilnya, kasihan... Luhan. Ternyata itu benar Sehun dan kini Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumah Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik rumah -tidak lupa menutup pintunya-. Kemudian dia menghempas tubuh Luhan kedinding sebelah pintu dengan lembut dan menindihnya.

"Masih gak percaya kalau aku ini Sehun, ehm..." kata Sehun sambil menyeringgai.

"Se...Sehun..." kata Luhan kaget.

"Ne, ini aku Sehun." Kata Sehun dengan stay coolnya .

"Yak! Kenapa kamu gak masuk sekolah.. oh oh oh, jangan-jangan..."

"Yap, aku kabur dari sekolah. Alasannya... cup...hanya untuk menemuimu." Kata Sehun sambil mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Luhan.

"Yak! Dasat pervert, siapa memperbolehkanmu menciumku." Kata Luhan sambil mempour bibirnya kesal.

"Haha, jangan marah dong Hannie..." kata Sehun menggoda.

"Siapa juga Hanniemu." Kata Luhan mengejek.

"Kamu Hannieku changi..." kata Sehun menggoda.

Blush~

Wajah Luhan seketika blushing ria dan kini hatinya merasa bagaikan ada dipadang bunga yg indah. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya dan bernari gembira.

Sehun yg melihatnha hanya ber-smirk ria dan semakin menindih Luhan tanpa yeoja itu ketahui. Wajahnya turun menuju keteliga Luhan dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Kau tambah imut jika sedang blushing." Bisik Sehun menggoda Luhan

Luhan hanya diam dan tidak membalas Sehun, dia sibuk dengan kegiatan blushingnya yg semakin blushing akibat perkataan Sehun tadi.

Seketika wajah Sehun menurun menuju kebagian leher Luhan yg masih polos dan bergairah itu sesekali mengulumnya dengan lembut. Dia sedikit menggeser wajah Luhan agar dengan mudahnya dia mengulum leher polos yeoja itu.

"Hhemm..." desah Luhan

Dengan segera, Luhan mendorong Sehun dan sukses membuat kegiatan Sehun terpaksa berhenti. Sehun beralih memandang kearah Luhan yg kini tertunduk. Tangan kekarnya terangkat menungu kedagu yeoja itu dan mengangkatnya keatas agar mudah melihat wajahnya.

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan, dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sehun yg sibuk memandang keindahan wajah Luhan yg baby face, dan Luhan yg sibuk memandang wajah Sehun yg menawan bagaikan pangeran. Seketika Sehun memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan sambil menutup matanya, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam dan juga berlahan menutup matanya.

Chu~

Kini bibir tipis milik Sehun menyatuh diatas bibir cherry milik Luhan. Kemudian mereka mulai saling menglumat diantara tautan mereka dari atas dan bawah. Tangan Sehun yg tadinya berada dikanan kiri wajah Luhan beralih menuju kepinggang Luhan dan melingkar manis disana. Sedangkan Luhan mengenggam erat seragam Sehun.

"Eeummm..." desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai sedikit ganas.

Sehun mulai dengan aksinya mengulum habis bibir Luhan yg sexy dengan bibirnya. Bibir cherry Luhan kini mulai membengkak dan juga berisi. Setelah puas dengan bibir cherry Luhan, Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan untuk meminta Luhan membuka mulutnya. Luhan yg tidak mengerti tidak membuka mulutnya dan membuat Sehun terpaksa melepas tautan mereka. Jari Sehun menuju kebibir Luhan dan membuka goa hangat Luhan dengan sedikit. Kemudian dengan gesitnya, lidah Sehun masuk kedalam goa manis mulut Luhan.

"Eehhmm...aaahh..." desah Luhan.

Sehun mulai mengabsen setiap goa hangat mulut Luhan dan kemudian mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bernari bersama. Dengan senang hati, Luhan membalas setiap dorongan lidah Sehun pada lidahnya.

Terjadinya, ekspor-lmpor saliva diantara mereka berdua. Ada juga saliva yg entah milik siapa meleleh disudut sebelah bibir Luhan hingga menuju keleher manisnya. Saking terlalu ganas dan bergairahnya, tubuh Luhan mulai melemas seketika. Kakinya mulai pengel dan lelah jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sehun yg mengetahuinya, segera melepas tautan mereka dan mengendong Luhan dengan ala bridal menuju kekamar Luhan.

"Lu~ kamarmu dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Itu.." kata Luhan menunjuk kearah kamar yg ada dilantai 2 rumahnya.

Dengan stay coolnya, Sehun berjalan menuju kekamar Luhan. Setiba didepan kamar Luhan, yeoja itu membantu Sehun untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

Sejelang beberapan menit kemudian, terdengar suara desahan nikmat yg tak lain keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

#Skip…

Kini Luhan merasa lelah setelah selesai menikmati keindahan duniawinya bersama Sehun. Tak ada sehelai pun pakaian ataupun benang yg menutupi tubuh mereka, dan hanya ada selimut yg menutup tubuh mereka yg kini _neked_.

Posisi Luhan dalam pangkuan Sehun dan Sehun menjadi pangkuan untuk Luhan. Sehun mengelus lembut helaian rambut Luhan dan Luhan hanya menyamanankan kepalanua didada kekar Sehun.

"Hannie..." panggil Sehun dengan nada yg mengoda.

"Hemm." Dehem Luhan langsung berahli melihat kearah Sehun.

Chu~

"Saranghae Luhannie..." kata Sehun sambil mengecup singkat bibir Luhan.

"Nado sarangae Sehunnie..." balas Luhan sambil terseyum manis kearah Sehun.

Kini mereka bukanlah status musuhan ataupun apaan lah, malah kini mereka bersatu dan manjalin hubungan kekasih. Sehun yg kini sudah memiliki Luhan seutuhnya dan begitu juga dengan Luhan yg kini memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Mereka saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

#END


End file.
